The dipeptidyl peptidase (DPP) IV-like gene family is a family of molecules which have related protein structure and function [1-3]. The gene family includes the following molecules: DPPIV (CD26), dipeptidyl amino-peptidase-like protein (DPP6) and fibroblast activation protein (FAP) [1,2,4,5]. Another possible member is DPPIV-β [6].
The molecules of the DPPIV-like gene family are serine proteases, they are members of the peptidase family S9b, and together with prolyl endopeptidase (S9a) and acylaminoacyl peptidase (S9c), they are comprised in the prolyl oligopeptidase family[5,7].
DPPIV and FAP both have similar postproline dipeptidyl amino peptidase activity, however, unlike DPPIV, FAP also has gelatinase activityt[8,9].
DPPIV substrates include chemokines such as RANTES, eotaxin, macrophage-derived chemokine and stromal-cell-derived factor 1; growth factors such as glucagon and glucagon-like peptides 1 and 2; neuropeptides including neuropeptide Y and substance P; and vasoactive peptides[10-12].
DPPIV and FAP also have non-catalytic activity; DPPIV binds adenosine deaminase, and FAP binds to α3β1 and α5β1 integrin[13-14].
In view of the above activities, the DPPIV-like family members are likely to have roles in intestinal and renal handling of proline containing peptides, cell adhesion, peptide metabolism, including metabolism of cytokines, neuropeptides, growth factors and chemokines, and immunological processes, specifically T cell stimulation[3,11,12].
Consequently, the DPPIV-like family members are likely to be involved in the pathology of disease, including for example, tumour growth and biology, type II diabetes, cirrhosis, autoimmunity, graft rejection and HIV infection[3,15-18].
Inhibitors of DPPIV have been shown to suppress arthritis, and to prolong cardiac allograft survival in animal models in vivo[9,20]. Some DPPIV inhibitors are reported to inhibit HIV infection[21]. It is anticipated that DPPIV inhibitors will be useful in other therapeutic applications including treating diarrhoea, growth hormone deficiency, lowering glucose levels in non insulin dependent diabetes mellitus and other disorders involving glucose intolerance, enhancing mucosal regeneration and as immunosuppressants[3,21-24].
There is a need to identify members of the DPPIV-like gene family as this will allow the identification of inhibitor(s) with specificity for particular family member(s), which can then be administered for the purpose of treatment of disease. Alternatively, the identified member may of itself be useful for the treatment of disease.